Lost & Found: A Love Story
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Amethyst? Who is she? Serena getting an attitude after the battle with wiseman? What's happening? Co written with Daysar Flame.
1. Chapter 1

Ok as you get into this story it may seem oddly familar that because it probably is, because I co-wrote ths with one of my best-friends Daystar Flame...Fro those of you or have read moer than one of my stories partically Dreams Don't always mean truth Daystar will be familar to you, she is the one who co-wrote the last chapter. So if you haven't already guessed this will have Darien bashing, so if you are a big fan of Darien then I don't know if you will want to read this.  
  
Lost & Found: A Love Story  
Chapter 1  
In the far reaches of space sat a lonely girl. She was crying. "My brothers! You are lost!" she cried.  
This girl, she had purple hair flowing behind her and when she looked up you could see a fire of hatred in her violet eyes...  
  
"My Princess... I really do love you." A man said in the background.  
"What!?" the woman asked confused.  
"I lied to you... I really do love you." The voice said again.  
  
Serena sat up in her bed. She was shaking all over and she was crying. "What was that about?" she asked herself. She looked at her clock, it read 2:30 a.m. "That sure was a strange dream..."   
"Serena what are you doing awake at this time of night? There's no battle going on."  
"I just had the strangest dream Luna." Serena said.  
"Serena don't worry about it. It's of course just a dream," said Luna yawning.  
"All right then. Good Night Luna." Serena said as she lay back down.  
"Good Night Serena." Luna said also lying down.  
  
"Serena wake..." Luna started saying but as she looked on the bed there was no Serena. "Serena?"  
"I'm in the bathroom Luna" she called out.  
"Serena?" she asked again.  
"Sorry Luna but I have to leave now." Serena said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
Serena was leaving again. 'Serena is always on time to scout meetings and school since the battle with Wiseman.' Luna thought as Serena left for school.  
  
Serena walked into school once again early. Everybody stared at her as she walked by. 'Who is that guy in my dreams?' Serena thought as she walked into school. 'Even though I don't know who it is, I think I'm falling in love with him'.  
  
flashback  
"Serena go out with me to the carnival?" Darien asked his girlfriend.  
"I really don't want to go to the carnival." Serena sighed.  
"But you love the carnival." Darien said.  
"Used to, is more like it." Serena said starting to walk away from him.  
"Serena why are you being so cold to me now?" Darien asked as he grabbed her hand.  
"Darien, let go of me. Now." Serena said.  
Darien dropped her hand and stared at his Serena. 'What has happened to Bunny? She's so cold and distant.' He thought.  
end of flashback  
  
Serena shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of Darien. 'I am trying to think of who this man could be.' Serena thought to herself as she sat down at her desk.  
"Hey Serena!" Mina called.  
"Yes?" Serena asked quietly.  
"There's a meeting today."   
"All right."  
"Hey guys!" Ami and Lita said as they sat in their seats.  
"Hi!"  
"Hello."  
' Who could it...' "Diamond." She said as she passed out onto the floor.  
Ok I know it was short but I couldn't help it!   



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon ok!  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone turned to the now unconscious Serena. Mina, Lita, and Ami's eyes grew wide with shock. 'What did she say? !' They all thought.  
"Someone please take Serena to the nurse!" the teacher said slightly panicked.   
"We will sir." Ami, Lita, and Mina said together. Lita picked up Serena and headed out the door followed by Ami and Mina.  
As soon as they were down the hall Lita said, "Ami call Rei on the communicator! Tell her we're going to the temple."  
"All right." Ami said weakly. She then brought out her communicator and called Rei. "Rei we're going to the temple"   
"..."   
"Yes NOW!"  
"..."  
Then Ami closed her communicator. "She said she'll be right there." She said smiling.  
They all got to the temple and set Serena down on the bed.  
"What happened?" Rei asked.  
"We were all saying hi as we sat down and Serena had this really blank look on her face then her eyes got wide. She started to pass out but before she did she said... Diamond!" Mina said really fast.  
"She said what!?" Rei asked loudly.  
"Like I said before she said... Diamond."   
'What are they talking about?' Serena thought. She was awake but she was listening to the scouts' conversation. Then she thought, 'How could I fall in love with someone that's dead and I'll never be able to be with.'   
Suddenly the scouts noticed Serena sigh. "Serena!" they all cried.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Are you all right?" Rei asked.  
"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Serena said.  
"Well you only passed out in class!" Rei said meanly.  
"Thanks for showing you care Rei!" Serena said back just as meanly.  
Rei was taken aback. "What?" she asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Serena, may I ask why you said Diamond before you passed out?" Ami asked.  
"No you may not." Serena said.  
"What?" they all breathed.  
"I, umm... have to go!" Serena said as she jumped up and headed for the door.  
"Serena! You can't leave right now!" Lita called.  
"Watch me." Serena said over her shoulder.  
"We have to call Darien!" Mina said.  
"All right I will" Rei said. Rei dialed his number and said into the phone, "Darien, its Rei! Come to the temple"  
"..."  
"Don't argue! Just get over here! NOW!"  
"..."  
"It's about Serena!"  
"Ok he'll be right over." She said.  
"What happened?" Darien asked as he ran into the room.  
"Serena passed out in the beginning of class." Mina said.   
"Why don't you have her here?" he asked.  
"We did but she just ditched us and left." Rei said.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Darien asked.  
"I mean that she just blew us off and walked out the door." Lita said slightly angry.  
"She was really rude." Ami said.  
"This is not like Serena at all. She has been really rude to me too." Darien said quietly.  
"We have no clues as to why she's acting this way." Rei said.  
"Yes we do." Mina said.  
"What?" Darien asked.  
"As she was passing out she said...Diamond." Mina said.  
"What?" Darien cried.  
"She said...Diamond. You know the name." Mina said rolling her eyes.  
"Why would she say that?" Darien asked.  
"Like we know." Lita snorted.  
  
"I will bring you back brothers. You did not deserve to die." The purple haired girl said. She raised her right hand where a dark colored crystal lay. "I call upon the powers of my ancestors! Lend me your power to bring back my brothers!" she yelled into space.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is NOT mine. (Sigh)   
Chapter 3  
  
There was a bright purple flash and when it died down 3 men were standing in front of the girl.  
"Thank you sister." they said.  
They all ran up to hug each other. "I'm glad you're back" she whispered as tears went down her cheeks.  
"Good morning S..." Luna started saying. "What in the world happened to her hair!" she cried.  
"I don't know Luna. It just sorta happened over night." Serena said.  
Serena's hair and eyes were now silver. "You must be finally becoming the Queen of the universe." Luna sighed.  
"Well I'm gonna go to the park Luna. See you later!" Serena called over her shoulder as she walked out of her room.  
Serena was walking around the park. "It sure is beautiful today..." she sighed.  
She suddenly saw the prettiest girl sitting on a bench looking at the lake. She had deep purple hair and from the glimpse she got of her eyes they were violet.  
"Hi." She said as she walked up to the girl.  
"Hi." The girl said back.  
"I'm Serena. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.  
"Of course not. My name is Amethyst." The girl said. "Oh and let me introduce you to my brothers...Hey guys! Come over here for a minute!"  
"What?" they asked. Then Serena looked up.  
"Serena these are my brothers... Rubeus, Saffire, and..."   
"Diamond..." Serena said.  
"Hey how do you know that?" Amethyst asked.  
"I...I...I..." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Serenity?" Diamond asked hesitantly.  
Serena just nodded. She then threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He just wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down.  
"Do you guys know each other from somewhere?" Amethyst asked.  
Diamond nodded his head over Serena's shoulder.  
"Sailor Moon..."Saffire and Rubeus breathed.  
"What? That's her? !" Amethyst asked.  
They all nodded excluding Serena of course.  
"Serena!!!" someone screamed from the side.  
They all looked towards the person that had yelled. "Endymion..." Diamond whispered.  
"What are you doing!? And what are you three doing alive!?" Darien screamed.  
"Excuse me?" Amethyst said in a threatening tone.  
"Who and what are you?" Darien asked.  
"I am their sister and Serena's friend and I ask you, who do you think you are?" Amethyst said in a low voice.  
Darien was taken aback at her threat. Then he narrowed his eyes and said in a low and threatening voice, "Serena get away from him. Now."   
  
Ooooh Scary Darien.....Please review I like reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. K?   
  
Chapter 4  
"I will not." Serena said finally standing up to Darien.  
"Yes you will." Darien said stepping forward.  
"No she won't." said Diamond stepping forward next to Serena, his princess.  
"I'll be back." Darien said turning around and walking away.  
Serena sighed deeply. "He's going to tell the scouts."  
"Don't worry." He said. Then whispered in her, "Love."  
"I love you." Serena said in his ear.  
"I love you too." He said.  
"What are you talking about?" Rubeus said slyly.  
"None of your business." Diamond growled.  
"Settle down, twin..." Amethyst said.  
"Huh? You're twins?" Serena asked.  
"Yes." Amethyst said smiling.  
"We should probably go to the scouts and talk to them." Serena said.  
"Yes we should." Rubeus said quickly.  
"You just want to see Sailor Venus." Saffire said smiling.  
"So!" Rubeus cried to them.  
"Well then, let's go" Serena said smiling.  
They all left for the scouts and each expecting a different reaction.  
"What are you talking about! Diamond, Saffire, and Rubeus are all dead! Man Darien you must be delusional!" they heard Rei yell from inside.  
"Well this should be fun!" Amethyst said happily.  
"For you maybe. You don't have that many people in one place that want to kill you." Diamond mumbled.  
"I heard that!" Amethyst cried.  
They all suddenly became quiet as they stood at the front door. Then they walked in. The room became dead silent.  
"Serena?" Rei choked out.  
"Yes?" Serena asked sweetly.  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Rei stuttered.  
"Spit it out!" Rubeus said.  
"I...uh...uh..." Rei stuttered again.  
Rubeus just rolled his eyes and Amethyst asked, "Can she, uh, talk?"  
"Of course I can talk! I was just, uh, surprised. Just, uh, little bit, that is." Rei said still stuttering a little.  
Amethyst giggled a little.  
"Why are you with them?" Lita asked shocked.  
"Why are you with them." Serena asked.  
Diamond smirked a little. 'She sure has gotten quite an attitude.' He thought.  
Rubeus was also smirking. 'I like her a lot better this way!' he thought.  
"What is wrong with YOU!?" Rei said finally getting her words together.  
"The question is, what's wrong with YOU!? Jeez! Just let me explain!" Serena yelled.  
Everyone became quiet once again.  
"Thank you." Serena said sarcastically. "Ok. Diamond and Amethyst are twins. Rubeus and Saffire are also their brothers. Amethyst brought them all back because they died an untrue death. I have been having dreams every night about a man and I finally found out who he was... Diamond." Serena explained.  
There was a sudden flash and when the light died down Sailor Pluto stood before them.  
"Hello princess. What you say is true though this story starts long before now." She said.  
"What?" Darien asked.  
"Silence!" Sailor Pluto said turning to him.  
'Wow! She is way hot!' Saffire thought.  
"All right no one is to interrupt me, understood?" Sailor Pluto said. At their nod she began. "When Princess Serenity was born she was betrothed to the Earth Prince who was 3 years older than her. The two were kept apart before Serenity came of age. But a soldier of the princess fell in love with her and she the same with him. Being that he wasn't royalty and she was betrothed the soldier and his family were banished to a distant moon. The Princess was forced to marry the Earth Prince even though her love was with another." Sailor Pluto said.  
Serena was crying and Diamond was looking into space. "I remember..." she cried then Diamond pulled her into a hug.  
"He was the soldier, wasn't he?" Darien asked.  
"Yes. Prince Endymion, you forced the princess to marry you." Sailor Pluto said.  
"What! Me? No way!" Darien cried.  
"SILENCE! You cannot deny. It was you and only you!" Sailor Pluto said.  
  
OK so Pluto is really awesome in this chater and seems to have it in for Darien...Also this may be the last chapter for awhile...because it's summer time and I am going away soon for a long time...ok maybe not a long time from June 10th-22nd of July but it's along time for me. Also if any of you are waiting for a new chapter of any of my other stories if it doesn't get posted soon it wont be posted until I get back. ~Ali-Chan 


End file.
